Brandon Wilder Backstory (in progress)
by rhythminart
Summary: Brandon Wilder is much more than an average boy...


GENERAL INFO:  
>Full Name: Brandon Richard Jackson Wilder<br>Name origin: Irish, meaning Prince  
>Nickname, if any<br>(if so, explain its origin – e.g. who created it?): Brad (easier to say-Brandon), Dick (because of personality, middle name and tribute to Dick Grayson-Barbara), Grayson (superhero identity and middle name-Rita), Buster ("always bustin' the walls"-Tito), Street Rat (because of time spent on the streets and knowledge of the "underground," getting the down low-Jay), Frost (his ability to control snow, ice and frost-Woodsman), Snowman (his ability to control snow, ice and frost-Merida), Frosty (his ability to control snow, ice and frost-Merida)  
>Does she like the nickname? Brad: Yes. Dick: Depends who's saying it. Grayson: Yes. Buster: Preferable in wolf form. Street Rat: No. Frost: Yes. Snowman: No. Frosty: No.  
>Birth date: -<br>Place of birth: Minsk, Belarus.  
>Ethnic background: Irish and Belarussian.<br>Religion: Christian  
>Degree of religious practice<br>(e.g. orthodox, casual, lapsed): Casual.  
>Current address: 420 east 72nd street, apt 9H NY, NY.<br>Does s/he rent or own?: Own.  
>Brief description of home<br>(apartment, house, trailer, etc.): Apartment on 9th floor.  
>Does she live with anyone?: No.  
>Describe the area in which she lives  
>(big city, town, rural, other): Big city.<br>Is this his/her ideal home and location?  
>If not, what would she prefer?  
>Home decor (check all that apply): _ Expensive _ Inexpensive _ Carefully planned X Comfortable<br>_X Neat _ Cluttered  
>When someone walks in, what's hisher first impression?  
>Pets? X No (He is a wolf, that's why) (why?) _ Yes<br>If yes, what kind and how many? Name(s)? -  
>How important are they? How well are they treated? -<br>Current occupation  
>(include length of time, location, job title): 2 yrs; 12th precinct, homicide detective, 6yrs; Musician writing and preforming music, 6yrs; MI6 Agent, top agents, 2yrs; YouTube, Let's player.<br>Job satisfaction (happy, discontent, ambitious...): Content.  
>Income level: Pretty good.<br>Education: High school.  
>Does she drive? What kind of car does s/he own, if any? (Make, model, color, age, etc.): Motorcycle.  
>Sexuality<br>(e.g. straight, gay, bisexual, asexual, unsure...): Bi.  
>Marital status: Single.<br>If married or currently romantically involved, with whom, and for how long? -  
>List any significant previous romantic partners: No.<br>For current spouse/partner, what does the character call him/her (pet names, nicknames, etc.)? -  
>How did they meet? -<br>Any children (include names, ages, other parent if different from current partner)? -  
>Describe relationship with each child (if any): -<p>

PHYSICAL APPEARANCE:  
>Height: 5 ft 5.<br>Weight: 115 lbs.  
>What is hisher body type (skinny, slim, athletic, curvy, overweight, muscular, etc.)?: Lanky but athletic.  
>Eye color?: Blue.<br>Does s/he use glasses? Contacts? Hearing aid?: Reading glasses.  
>Skin tone (pale, ivory, ruddy, tan, olive,<br>brown, black, etc.): Pale ivory.  
>Any prominent features, frecklesmoles/scars/tattoos/  
>other distinguishing marks?: Unusually large canine teeth.<br>Face shape (round, oval, chubby, thin, long, square, heart-shaped, etc.)?: Average.  
>Whom does she most look like (e.g. famous person or relative)?: Father.  
>General health (good, excellent, poor...)?: Good.<br>Any chronic conditions?: No.  
>Any current health problems?: Left foot is prosthetic.<br>How does s/he dress (mark as many as appropriate):  
>PRICE:<p>

_ Expensive X Average  
>_ Inexpensive _ Cheap<p>

STYLE:

_ Haute Couture _ Conservative  
>_ Trendy _ Eclectic _ Business<br>_ Sexy _ Gaudy X Casual  
>_ Sloppy<br>Does s/he dress to be noticed? Why?: No, in anything he likes that's comfortable and easy to maneuver in.  
>Any special jewelry?: Wolf amulet worn under his shirt.<br>If so, why is it special?: It belonged to his father.  
>Other accessories: He's always wearing a wristband on his right wrist and a special watch on his left.<br>Grooming: _ Every hair in place, very neat (Why?)  
>_X_ Average grooming<br>_ Clean but sloppy  
>_ Unkempt (Why?)<br>Hairstyle  
>(long, short, crewcut, bangs, side-part etc.): Curtained bangs that hang in eyes.<br>Natural hair texture  
>(thick, thin, wiry, smooth, wavy, curly, nappy, etc.): Thick.<br>Current hair texture (if different from above): -  
>Natural hair color: Red.<br>Current hair color (if different from above): Black.

SPEECH AND LANGUAGE/COMMUNICATION:  
>Pace (does she talk fast, average, slow?): Average.  
>Accent or dialect, if any: Very faint Russian accent with some BrooklynBronx grammar.  
>Voice tone<br>(shrill, high, average, deep, squeaky,  
>hoarse, harsh, authoritative, cultured, etc.): Steely.<br>Any favorite/habitual words/phrases or curse words?: "Whatcha what?" "Who's was murdered, and was it gruesome?" "'Sup." "Kid."- (Put at the end of most of his sentences)

Describe general vocabulary or speech pattern (e.g. educated, precise, pretentious, average, childish, uneducated, vulgar…): Ungrammatical, vulgar.  
>Mannerismsdemeanor? _X_ Cool/confident  
>_X Volatilemoody  
>_ Nervousfidgety/shy  
>_ Other?<br>Typical posture: _ Stiff and rigid  
>_ Stands straight but not stiffly<br>_X_ Average, varies with mood  
>_ Slumped and defeated<br>_X_ Slouchy, careless  
>_ Relaxed<br>_ Other  
>Gestures: _ Doesn't gesture much<br>_ Deliberate and controlled  
>_X_ Only when excitedupset  
>_ Most of the time<br>_ Wildly/weirdly  
>Common gestures (e.g. nail-biting, hair patting, drumming fingers, clenched fists, hands in pockets, etc.): Hands in pockets, index and middle finger salute, crossed arms.<p>

EVERYDAY BEHAVIOR / HABITS:  
>Finances: (prudentcautious, average w/some debt, lives paycheck to paycheck, deep in debt, criminal activity, etc.): Lives paycheck to paycheck. (Most money spent on his apartment and supplies, food for himself & mutts, etc., come from "borrowing" food.)  
>Describe any personal habits, e.g. smoking, drinking, drugs, gambling, etc. Are any of these addictions?: Smoking when nervous, depressed or worried, and making bets on petty things. (Ex: "There's no way you can make that jump."- Tito. "Wanna bet?"-Brandon)<br>Morning Routine; Describe the character's morning rituals. Who else is sleeping in the same bed? What time does he/she wake up? Is he/she cheerful in the morning? What wakes him/her up - alarm, spouse/lover, kids, pet? What does he/she do during breakfast-read, watch tv, feed kids, etc.  
>Weekdays: Wake up at 7 am with alarm, eat breakfast, put on clothes, pack up bag and head to schoolwork. (Occasionally misses school because of work.) Weekends: Wake up at 10 am without alarm, eat breakfast, get dressed, go and hang out with the Mutts or at the precinct.

Afternoon/Workday;  
>Now describe the character's workday or afternoon behavior. Does she work outside the home? How does he/she get there? Does he/she anticipate, dread, resent the work ahead? Does s/he give the job genuine attention and effort? Does s/he enjoy this work? Is s/he good at this job? What would he/she rather be doing? How long and hard is the work day?: Afternoon: School, after school hangs around with the Mutts, (singing, messing around or annoying others.) Workday; Homicide: Investigating a murder, visiting the morgue to study the body, collect info, incarcerate murderer. (This can go on for a period of days.) Musician: Writing a song on the roof of a downtown building on guitar, going home to record it in personal recording booth, makes a music video, syncs the song and video. MI6: YouTube: Sets up microphone, plays a video game with commentary, edits it, uploads it.

Does s/he stop for lunch? Where? No.

Dinner;  
>Does she eat at home or go out a lot? If the later, what is/are his or her favorite restaurant(s)? At home, who prepares the meal? Who does he/she eat it with? What does it typically consist of? What goes on during dinner - tv, conversation, fighting, reading, etc? Who cleans up?:  
>Orders in from; Italian, Japanese and Chinese, or makes quick meal and while eating he is researching on his iPad.<p>

Evening;  
>What does your character do on a typical evening? Where? With whom? How much does heshe enjoy it? What is the ideal evening for him or her?:  
>He either writes music, does a let's play or draws minding his own business for a quiet evening at home.<p>

Bedtime;  
>Does heshe go to bed at a consistent time? Alone or with someone else? Does s/he usually fall asleep right way, or is s/he an insomniac? Does he/she dream - a lot, a little, never? Are most of his/her dreams scary, pleasant, sexual, imaginative? Are there any recurring dreams? Does s/he sleep well or poorly (e.g. tossing & turning)?:  
>Weeknights: He goes to bed at 10 pm and is asleep by 12 am.<br>Weekends: He goes to bed at am and is asleep by 3 am.  
>He's an insomniac and has no dreams unless it's a one of his recurring nightmares, causing his to shift in bed.<p>

Skills/Talents:  
>What is she particularly unskilled at?: Badminton, math, focusing, dancing, strategizing, (but when he tries he can do it)  
>Any hobbies (sports, arts, collecting, gaming, etc.): Arts, acting, music, video games, video making, sports, fencing, free running, martial arts, acrobatics.<p>

THE PAST:  
>Home town (if different from current home): Minsk, Belarus.<br>Was his/her childhood happy? Troubled? Dull? (And does the character remember it accurately?): Happy until the age of 5 when he lost his parents. (He remembers it accurately excluding his parent's death.)

Earliest memory:

First seeing his parents loving eyes when he was just a baby.

Saddest memory:

His parent's death

Happiest memory:

How much school did s/he attend, if any?  
>Diddoes s/he like school? Why or why not?

Most significant childhood event:

Other significant childhood events, if any?

Significant past jobs:

Any police record?  
>If so, what was the arrest for? Whenwhere?  
>Convictions? Sentence(s) served?<br>First crush or romantic love?

What was his/her first sexual experience?  
>Is it a positivenegative memory?

Major accidents or traumas?  
>How is she still affected, if at all?

FAMILY OF ORIGIN:  
>Mother's name (include maiden name if knownapplicable):  
>Mother's current status: _ living _ deceased<br>(If living, her age: _)  
>Mother's occupation, if any:<br>Describe the mother's relationship with character:

Father's name:  
>Father's current status: _ living _ deceased<br>(If living, his age: _)  
>Father's occupation, if any:<br>Describe the father's relationship with character:  
>Any step-parents, foster parents,<br>or birth parents (if not same as above):

If s/he is adopted, does s/he know?  
>Any siblings (include age and birth order, i.e. relative to main character):<br>Relationship with each:  
>NiecesNephews, if any:  
>In-Laws, if any:<br>Other than the above, who else in the story is part of his/her extended family (e.g. cousins, aunts/uncles, grandparents, etc.)?

RELATIONSHIPS WITH OTHERS:  
>Who, if anyone, is hisher best or closest friend?  
>Other close friends:<br>How in general does s/he react to or is perceived by...  
>Friends?<br>Strangers?  
>SpouseLover?

Past spouse/lovers?  
>Own children, if any?<br>Other family members  
>The opposite sex?<br>Children in general?  
>Others who are more successful?<br>Others who are less successful?  
>Boss (if any)?<br>Underlings at work?  
>Competitors?<br>Authority (police, IRS, politicians, attorneys, doctors, etc.)?  
>Anyone who challenges him or her?<br>Anyone who angers him or her?  
>Anyone who asks for help?<br>What do most people consider likeable about him/her?  
>What do most people consider hisher biggest flaw?  
>Any secret attractions? If so, does the other person know it? Has there been any actual romanticsexual activity?  
>In romantic relationships, is she generally monogamous or uncommitted? (If the latter, is s/he honest w/ partners?)  
>Is hisher sexual behavior inhibited, average, experimental, or reckless? Has this changed  
>(and if so, why)?<br>Whom does s/he dislikes most, and why?  
>Whom does she like most, and why?  
>Who's the most important person<br>in his/her life right now, and why?

Whom does s/he admire (nonromantic), and why?

Biggest influence, and why (famous or not)?

Whom (if anyone) does s/he consider an enemy, and why?  
>Person she most misunderstands or misjudges:  
>Person who most misunderstands or misjudges him or her:<br>Has s/he's lost touch with anyone who was once significant in his/her life? If so, why?  
>Worst end of a relationship (could be friend, romantic, colleague...)<br>Whom does s/he most rely on for practical advice?  
>Whom does she most rely on for emotional support?  
>Whom, if anyone, does she support (e.g. advice or emotional support)?

MENTAL ATTITUDE/PERSONAL BELIEFS:  
>Any psychological issues (e.g. phobias,<br>depression, paranoia, narcissism, etc.)?

Is s/he an optimist or pessimist?

Meyers Briggs Personality Type:  
>(Don't know? Take a sample test for your character.)<br>Most comfortable when ...  
>(alone, hanging wfriends, drinking, etc.):  
>Most uncomfortable when ...<br>(in a crowd, alone, speaking in public, etc.:  
>Is she cautious, brave, or reckless  
>in hisher approach to life?  
>What does she most value/prioritize?  
>(family, money, success, religion, etc.)<br>Whom does he/she really love best?  
>What would heshe be willing to die for?  
>Is she generally compassionate, sensitive to others?  
>Or self-involvedselfish/oblivious?  
>Personal philosophy:<p>

What is his/her biggest embarrassment?

What is his/her greatest wish?

Any prejudices (race, culture, sexuality, religion, etc.)?

Political party or beliefs, if any:

Does s/he believe in fate or destiny? Is s/he superstitious?

Character's greatest strength:

Character's greatest flaw:

Other good characteristics:

Other character flaws:

What are his/her own favorite attributes  
>(physical and personality)?<br>What about least favorite?

Are these feelings accurate?

How does s/he think others perceive him or her? (And is this accurate?)

Biggest regret:

Other regrets:

Proudest accomplishment:

Other accomplishments:

Biggest secret(s):

Does anyone else know these secrets?

If yes, how were the secrets revealed?

How does s/he react to a crisis?

What usually causes the problems in his/her life (romance, finances, friends, colleagues, personality flaws, health, etc.)?

How does s/he react to change?

Quirks:

What would s/he most like to change about her-/himself, and why?

Write a paragraph (~100 words) of the character describing him/herself:  
>Short term goals:<br>Long term goals:  
>Does she plan to achieve these goals, or does s/he think they're unrealistic?  
>Will others be affected?<br>If yes, does it matter to the character?  
>What, if anything, is stopping himher from achieving these goals?

What does he/she actively work to gain, keep or protect?

What event or occurrence does s/he most dread or fear?

Which person in his/her life would s/he most want to emulate?

Which person in his/her life would s/he least want to emulate?

LIKES/FAVORITES:  
>Food:<br>Drink:  
>Color:<br>Book:  
>Film:<br>Music/Song:  
>TV:<br>Sport:  
>MottoQuote:  
>Hangout(s):<br>Possession:


End file.
